


Untitled

by elly_writes18



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elly_writes18/pseuds/elly_writes18
Summary: Amy comes home after a long day at work and is happy to see Jake.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this short one-shot!

Today was on of the days where Amy couldn't wait to go home from work. Her day had been long, longer than usual, thanks to a mistake one of her officers made in their paperwork – thankfully she caught the mistake, otherwise the perp would have gone free. How do you mispell a name wrong when copying it from a legal document. On top of that the elevator stopped working towards the end of her shift, so instead of going home like she was meant to, she and Terry had to put in a request to get it fixed.

However, she couldn't be happier on her way home. She woulf finally get the chance to see Jake and eat proper food – he promised her to get some pierogi from her favourite Polish place. She knew Jake had a pretty long day too; Rosa and him finally got a lead on their month long drug case, so they spent the day following their suspect to see if he would bring them to his supplier – in a stroke of luck he did, and they managed to get a major player off the streets.

“Hey Ames!” Jake called out from the kitchen as she opened the front door.  
“Hey babe,” she called back, taking off her jacket and shoes, while Jake walked out of the kitchen.  
“Paperwork sorted?” He asked, kissing the top of her head.  
“Yeah, the elevator should be getting fixed tomorrow morning too,” she said, smiling up at him.  
“That's great! Go get changed into something comfortable, I'm about to start plating up food,” he informed her with a smile.

Happy to be out of her uniform, Amy took a quick shower and changed into a pair of leggings and one of Jake's old t-shirts. Just as she walked into the living room, Jake was setting their plates onto the coffee table.

“Took you long enough,” he teased. “I was about to send out a search party! The new episode of 'The Big Bang Theory' is about to start.”  
Amy laughed. “This is amazing, thanks babe.”  
A grin broke out on his face, right before he exclaimed, “Oh! I nearly forgot! BRB!”  
He ran out of the room, and before Amy could react, he was back, one of her thermal mugs in one hand, and a glass of orange soda in the other.  
“I bought you some hot chocolate while getting out dinner too,” he murmured.  
“Thank you,” Amy said quietly, taking it from him and taking a sip that warmed her soul.  
“Always.”

The two ate their dinner quietly, only exchanging a few words here and there, both of them too focused on the TV. As soon as she finished, Amy put her plate back onto the coffee table and cuddled into Jake's side, content just to be in his presence.

“You okay?” Jake asked.  
“Yeah, just happy to be home,” Amy replied.  
Jake kissed Amy's head, and happily finished his own food. When he was done, he too out his plate on the coffee table in front on him, and then wrapped his arms around Amy and pulled her closer.  
“Love you Ames,” he murmured.  
“I love you too,” Amy whispered, completely content.

Some time later, after the new episode of “The Big Bang Theory” finished, Jake noticed that Amy had fallen asleep. Smiling softly, he carefully picked her up to carry her to bed.  
“Whatareyoou doing?” Amy mumbled.  
¨Carrying you to bed, go back to sleep,” Jake said quietly while pushing the door to their bedroom open.  
Once he lay Amy down on the bed and pulled the comforter up to her shoulders, he kissed her head and turned off the lights.  
“Night babe,” Amy mumbled into her pillow.  
“Night Ames.”


End file.
